The Kingdom Closest to Heaven
by ArtificialRangerLiuria
Summary: Heaven has become corrupt, and Starfy is being punished for his faults. A fleeing angel delivers a message to Tenkai, and Starfy decides to help her purify the holy realm once more.


**YAYUH BITCHES A STARFY STORY! Just beat Densetsu no Sutafii, friking awesome. Plus, there are next to no stories in the misspelled Starfy archive. This'll definitely be more serious than the games, since I am a freaking slut for serious things, I guess. I don't think I was born with the capability to make anything lighthearted. Anyway, keep in mind that a few people will be horribly out-of-character, due to the fact that I have only finished two Starfy games, and could only understand one. If you spot a character acting like they are possessed, TELL ME. I would like to know how each character acts, and… well, no one writes Starfy fanfictions, so none of this will probably happen. Uh, oh, and I'll be trying to use the Japanese names. As narmy-charmy as the American names are, yeah, I don't want to be having any of that shit. Confuzzled because you don't know who Yadokarita is? Starfy Wiki is your increasingly-knowledgeable friend. And by the way, Starfy is the correct translation, whether you like it or not. I'm sick of "ZOMG true fan daysoo"-type people saying "it's Stafy peolpes bcus the beautiful Japanese like totally didnt know about the Engloish word star".**

**xxx**

It was another peaceful day in Tenkai, and the prince Starfy was busy organizing his collection of sunglasses. Suddenly, a great rumbling shook the castle, and the trembling prince looked out his window to see clouds forming an ominous ring above. He struggled out of his room, sad to see his collection of shades fall and scatter, and met up with his friend Kyorosuke.

"Yo, Starfy! You got any idea what's going on outside? We'd better go see your parents." He suggested with his usual coarse voice. Starfy nodded, and the both headed down the hall.

Once in the royal audience chamber, Starfy and Kyorosuke came upon the king and queen, gazing up at the suspicious ring-shaped cloud formation above the castle. The two heroes hurried over to the couple, finally seeing exactly what their terrified eyes had been resting on: the stormy, tumultuous sky beyond the clouds above. As Kyorosuke prepared to speak, a figure descended from the heavenly realm and landed softly in front of the king and queen.

The delicate being opened her eyes, and directly addressed Papa Star. "The king, I presume?"

He nodded, muscles tensed.

The girl eyed Mama Star and frowned. "Does she have to be here?"

Papa Star hesitated, as his wife stepped closer to him. "Yes; my wife is as much the ruler of Tenkai as I am."

The girl exhaled mockingly at this, but cleared her throat and began. "King of Tenkai, you have been deemed guilty of misconduct by Heaven. Your son has been much too careless, and in his carelessness, has caused one catastrophe too many for the world below. He has been allowed access to too many things he is not prepared to handle, and yet, he has been let off without consequences. We will not allow this any longer; your son will face judgment and punishment at the mercy of God."

The audience was shocked.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Starfy may've made some mistakes, but he more than made up for them by defeating the evils that plagued the world multiple times! Even things that had nothing to do with him, he jumped in and-" The queen's outstretched arm cut Kyorosuke's tangent short. Starfy hid behind his friend, letting out a whimper.

It was then that Kyorosuke noticed the intimidating girl's strange features. She had a halo, marking her status as an angel, but the angular, tattered wings sprouting from her back and her cold eyes were more than alarming.

As the queen began to speak, the angel hissed. "You dare to speak?" She asked condescendingly. The queen paused and eyed the girl to determine the right time to explain herself. "…I was going to tell these two to leave." She said, referring to Starfy and Kyorosuke.

"Uh, yeah, let's get you back to your room, Starfy…" Kyorosuke whispered as he led the prince to the doorway of the room. He could sense the corrupt angel girl staring after them viciously.

xxx

Starfy slumped over in his crib. Guilt for his mistakes washed over him, and he wondered if the angel was right about him deserving punishment.

"Hey, don't worry about it, Starfy. That girl didn't know what she was talkin' about… but boy, did she look weird! She couldn't have been pure enough to be a real angel, especially with that attitude!"

These words grabbed the little prince's attention. He wondered why the angel had seemed less than angelic.

"Hey, big brother…" Starpy called meekly as she opened the door and entered Starfy's room. "Do you know who Mama and Papa are talking to out there? They seem pretty serious."

Starfy hopped out of his crib and embraced his sister. She guessed something was seriously wrong if her brother needed such comfort. Kyorosuke sighed with sympathy.

The world wasn't as picture-perfect as he'd prefer for children like them. Even parents were powerless against some forces. Sometimes, good people were fated to encounter hardship. He wondered what the changing world had in store for the future rulers of the kingdom closest to heaven.


End file.
